Une Vie De Princesse
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Un jour, alors qu'il venait de fêter son 14ème anniversaire, il apprend qu'il va devenir la princesse de son royaume...Attendez ! "Princesse" ? Lui ? Vraiment, Tsunayoshi Sawada n'avait pas de chance !
1. Chapter 1

**U**ne vie de Princesse

**D**isclaimer : _Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous… Peut-être qu'on les aura à Noël ?_

**C**ouple : _1827 bien évidement !_

**N**ote d'_**Ayumi**_ : Je suis très contente de faire cette fanfic avec mon amie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! On a mit vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour faire un chapitre complet et susceptible de vous plaire…Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapitre 1

_C'était une froide journée d'hiver où les habitants de ce petit village avaient décidés de rester enfermés dans leurs maisons... Mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer que dans la demeure des Sawada se trouvait leur souverain Alaude. Que faisait-il là ? Et bien il venait réclamer sa dette seulement il repartit avec un contrat.  
>Ce contrat stipulait :<em>

"**L**E JOUR DES 14 ANS DE MADEMOISELLE SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, NON NEE A CE JOUR, ELLE SERA OFFERTE A L'HERITIER DU ROYAUME HIBARI KYOYA, 1 ANS A CE JOUR, FILS DU ROI **A**laude... [...]"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*14 années après*<strong>_

C'était par une belle journée de printemps que Tsunayoshi venait de fêter ses 14 ans dans le village. Le jeune garçon était vraiment très heureux même s'il n'était pas très apprécié de certaines personnes...  
>En ce moment même, il se promenait dans le marché à la recherche de bonnes affaires pendant que sa mère faisait son gâteau d'anniversaire.<p>

Mais ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, c'était que le jeune prince était lui aussi au marché...Méconnaissable puisqu'il portait des guenilles mais il était bel et bien présent...

Il s'ennuyait au château il n'y avait aucune distraction digne de ce nom donc il avait décidé d'aller en ville pour mat... Regarder les gens passer. Il fut très vite ennuyé en ne voyant absolument rien d'exceptionnel. Ayant un petit creux il décida d'acheter une orange sur l'échafaud qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il en prit une au hasard avant d'entendre:

« Cela fera une pièce monsieur. »

Il se retourna pour observer le vendeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un demi-centimètre. _« Finalement cette sortie en douce ne va pas être aussi ennuyante_» pensa Hibari avec un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Quant à notre tête brune qui allait avoir 14 ans essayait de tuer le temps en regardant à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelque chose pourrait le retenir pendant un certain temps : après tout il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise de ses parents.<p>

« Tiens, tiens. N'est-ce pas notre très cher Tsunayoshi?  
>- Oh bonjour M. Kawahiro !<br>-Dis-moi, tu ne pourrais m'aider à vendre mes oranges ? Elles ont beaucoup de succès aujourd'hui.  
>-Bien sûr ce sera avec joie. »<p>

C'est comme ça que le petit Tsuna se retrouva à vendre des oranges en attendant que sa fête soit prête... A peine était-il arrivé derrière l'échoppe qu'une personne vint prendre une orange.

« Cela fera une pièce monsieur, dit le jeune homme »

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il le vit faire un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un long frisson se fit sentir dans son dos...

« Qui es-tu ? demanda le prince »

Tsuna avait bien trop peur pour répondre au charismatique personnage se trouvant devant lui... Avait-on idée de faire ce genre de sourire ?

Quant au prince, il commençait à s'impatienter... Il n'était pas d'une nature patiente et avait aucune envie d'attendre plus longtemps : il paya son orange et repartit dans le sens inverse en soupirant. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait un jeune homme à ses goûts.

« Tsunayoshi ?

- O-oui Kawahiro-san ?

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, voici des oranges et un petit salaire.

- Garder votre argent et merci pour les oranges ! »

Tsuna rendit la petite bourse emplis de pièces et pris les oranges avant de se mettre en direction de sa demeure...

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya marchait tranquillement dans le village en recherchant une occupation pour la journée. Après tout, il devrait être entrain d'étudier dans le château et ceci ne lui plaisait guère...

Le brun, lui, rentra chez lui en se disant qu'il avait assez attendu et que maintenant tout devait être prêt. Il sortit –enfin- du marché et au bout de quelques heures, sa famille étant assez connu pour être gentille et chaleureuse pratiquement tout le village les connaissaient et savaient que c'était son anniversaire, il rentra chez les mains pleines de cadeaux… Et étant extrêmement lourd, il dû faire plusieurs pauses.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il était exténué. Il ouvrit la porte et il fut accueilli par un « joyeux anniversaire » et des confettis : Son père, Iemitsu Sawada, totalement excité lui montra le magnifique gâteau blanc avec des fraises comme décoration où il y avait écrit « joyeux anniversaire Tsunayoshi ».

Ensuite se fut à sa mère d'être excitée, elle sautillait partout comme une jeune collégienne lors de son premier amour en lui disant que sa surprise n'allait plus tarder. Puis Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre et Nana demanda à son fils d'aller ouvrir : c'est ce qu'il fit s'en plus attendre. Il était sûr que c'était sa surprise. Mais dès qu'il ouvrit une tornade blonde lui sauta dans les bras. Une fois qu'il reconnu la personne, il s'empressa de répondre à l'étreinte.

« Giotto-ni, comment sa se fait que tu sois ici ainsi que la garde royale?

- On ne t'a rien dis ? »

Le jeune homme blond entra dans la maison pendant que les soldats restèrent dehors près du lac vers chez eux…  
>Puis, Giotto observa Nana et Iemitsu se décomposer...Ils avaient oubliés le détail du quatorzième anniversaire de Tsunayoshi... Il soupira et observa le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir.<p>

« Non, quoi Giotto-ni ?  
>- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'ils t'expliquent.. »<p>

Le regard de Tsuna se posa sur ses parents qui n'avaient pas l'air très bien...

« Oka-san ?  
>- t-tsu-kun ne te fâche pas mais...Mais il y a quatorze ans de cela ton père et moi avons contracté une dette...<p>

-Une dette, répéta bêtement le dit Tsu-kun en se demandant quel était le rapport avec lui et son grand frère.  
>-Pardonne à ton papa, commença à pleurer le plus vieux de la famille, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Un jour en me promenant j'ai malencontreusement fait perdre à sa majesté une lettre de mariage avec la princesse habitant au nord.<br>-Dit lui aussi comment tu l'as perdu c'est la partie la plus amusante, demanda le deuxième blond de la famille.  
>-Bah en fait, j'étais entrain de creusé des trous, faire mon travail quoi... et j'ai oublié de mettre un panneau et, hum, le roi est tombé dedans lâchant la lettre qui tomba dans un autre de mes trous qui était plein d'eau à cause de la pluie de la veille et donc la signature était illisible.<p>

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre... s'exclama Tsuna »

Ses parents le regardèrent d'un air désolé... Ils n'avaient pas eut d'autre choix que d'offrir leur "fille" au roi...

« Tu...Snif... Tsu-kun, tu vas habiter au château...  
>- P-Pourquoi ça ?<br>- O-on...On n'avait pas d'autre choix...Pardonne nous... »

Tsunayoshi fut entraîné dans la salle d'à côté : en l'occurrence sa petite chambre. Sur le lit était posée une jolie robe en soie de couleur bordeaux qui était tout simplement magnifique !

Il fut choqué en voyant le paquet sur son lit, il ne comprenait, non, il ne voulait pas comprendre. C'est d'un regard presque suppliant qu'il regarda son grand frère qu'il lui donna la réplique qui le brisa :

« A la place de la jeune princesse, Sawada Iemitsu était censé donner sa fille Sawada Tsunayoshi en mariage au prince à défaut de la princesse.  
>-Mais je suis un homme !<br>-Excuse nous Tsun-kun, mais si nous disons que nous n'avons pas eu de fille les conséquences en seraient terribles. »

Voilà ce que signifiait la robe... À grand regret, Tsunayoshi s'enferma dans la salle de bain et mit la robe. Il devait le faire ne serait-ce que pour sa mère... Mais une question subsistait : pourquoi une «fille» comme lui... Enfin comme « Elle » ?  
>Devant le regard perdu de Tsuna, Giotto soupira en sachant très bien à ce que Tsuna pensait...<p>

« Sawada Iemitsu en épousant Nana est devenu le prince d'une contrée voisine.  
>- Mais...?<br>- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas dans un château ? demanda Giotto  
>- Oui...<br>- Ahah, fils, tu sais bien que j'adore mon travail ! »

_« Juste pour ça, en plus ça ne me ra-porte que des problèmes »_pensa le petit brun. Il expira un grand coup avant de sortir de la pièce où il s'était enfermé. Les yeux de sa mère brillaient d'une lueur étrange avant qu'un crie strident ne sorte de sa bouche…

« KYYYAAAA, Tsu-kun, non maintenant c'est Tsu-chan… Cette robe te vas magnifiquement bien ! Mais il faut aussi te coiffer et choisir une paire de chaussures adaptée. Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin maman est là pour toi ! »

Et elle sortit de sa chambre en trombe, comme une furie ayant entendu les soldes...

« Je t'avoue petit frère qui si tu n'étais pas mon frère je t'aurais bien croqué.  
>-C'est bien fils, avec ça tu pourras séduire le prince rapidement. »<p>

- Hiiiiii ! Ne m'approche pas Giotto !

Tsunayoshi suivit sa mère jusque dans la salle de bain où elle lui offrit une belle petite paire d'escarpin assortit. Ensuite elle s'occupa de lisser les cheveux de son fils puis de le maquiller.  
>Tout deux redescendirent devant les regards béats des deux hommes.<p>

« P-Petit frère ?  
>- Hiiiii ! Recule Giotto !<p>

-Maiiiis eeuuuuuh... petit frère tu es tellement mignonne comme ça ! Vient faire un câlin à grand frère~  
>-HIIII ! NNOOOONN ! Et ça se dit chef de la garde royale!<p>

Après une course poursuite dans toute la maison, le plus ainé des frères reprit son sérieux et annonça l'heure fatidique…

« Il est temps d'y aller, il ne faut pas faire attendre le roi, surtout qu'il a hâte de connaître ma petite soeur. »

Après un dernier au revoir qui et quelques larmes versées par leurs parents, Tsuna quitta enfin sa petite maison où il avait vécu toute son enfance. Après un dernier soupir, il monta sur un cheval, aidé de son frère, avant de se mettre en route, tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Ah oui...La faute de son père. Bientôt ils arrivèrent au château qui était, soit dit en passant, vraiment magnifique.  
>Son frère lui tendit une main et le fit descendre du cheval pour l'accompagner devant la salle du trône.<p>

« Prête Tsunayoshi-chan ? Sourit Giotto  
>- Onii-chan !<br>- Oui ma "petite soeur" ?  
>- Humpf...<br>- Ne fait pas cette tête, tu vas rencontrer le prince et le roi ! »

Tsuna fit un petit regard qui devait sûrement signifier « Je ne veux pas y aller » mais son frère lui fit un grand sourire ravissant...

Et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Le brun fut étonné de tout ce qu'il voyait, que ce soit les vases, les mures et les tableaux ça sentaient le luxe parfait. Il savait déjà qu'il se sentirait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, lui qui était habitué à la simplicité.  
>Giotto s'arrêta devant deux grandes portes en or qui brillaient de mille feux. Il signala sa venu un l'un des deux gardes qui après un petit temps de réflexion finirent par ouvrir les portes en grands laissant entrer les deux nouveaux.<p>

Le plus petit des deux faillit tomber à l'entré si le plus grand ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant autour de lui...

Des dizaines de gardes étaient postés dans cette salle... Et au fond, bien au cente, se trouvait le roi accompagné de son fils sur leurs trônes.  
>Tsunayoshi, accompagné de son frère, avança jusqu'au roi et s'agenouilla.<p>

- Giotto.  
>- Oui, Majesté ?<br>- Est-ce là la jeune Tsunayoshi ?  
>- Oui mon seigneur.<br>- Bien, Kyoya voici ta fiancée.

Kyoya "la" regarda d'un air presque blasé...Une fiancée ? Complètement ridicule. Il était ce qu'on appelait "homosexuelle" alors bon une femme ne comblerait pas ses désirs et puis...Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour un jeune homme qu'il avait croisé au marché cet après-midi.

Effectivement les deux yeux noisette ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son retour au château, il avait même prévu sa future évasion pour aller le revoir. Il maudit son impatience de ne pas pouvoir attendre un simple prénom, mais bon il était le pince, il lui sera facile de retrouver quelqu'un.

Tsuna lui se mit à rougir, il reconnut sans grande difficulté l'homme du marché et il commença à stresser en disant qu'il allait probablement le reconnaître. Ce qu'il le fit sortir de ses pensées fut d'ailleurs celui qui le tourmenter:

« Père, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Oui mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi Kyoya. Vas faire visiter le château à ta princesse.  
>-...Bien père. »<p>

Kyoya se leva et fit signe à Tsunayoshi de le suivre...Il fallait qu'il fasse vite le tour du château pour retourner au village et retrouver son âme soeur.  
>De son côté, Tsuna tremblait...Et si le prince se rappelait de qui il était ? Comment ferait-il ?<p>

_A Suivre..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayumi :<strong> Bon ben vilà notre premier chapitre ^^ Bref, mon ordi avait planté mais je suis de retour et les chapitres de Special Guest et Je vais vivre avec un vampire ? arriveront très prochainement. En attendant, je vous souhaite de Bonnes Fêtes _


	2. Chapter 2

**U**ne vie de Princesse

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>isclaimer : _Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à nous… Peut-être qu'on les aura à Noël ?_

**C**ouple : _1827 bien évidement !_

**N**ote d'_**Ayumi**_ : Je suis très contente de faire cette fanfic avec mon amie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! On a mit vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour faire un chapitre complet et susceptible de vous plaire…Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapitre 2

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment :<span>_Kyoya se leva et fit signe à Tsunayoshi de le suivre...Il fallait qu'il fasse vite le tour du château pour retourner au village et retrouver son âme soeur.  
>De son côté, Tsuna tremblait...Et si le prince se rappelait de qui il était ? Comment ferait-il ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait le prince sachant pertinemment que même après dix ans de vie dans ce château il se perdrait… La chose qu'il le fit sortir de ses pensées fut la phrase dite d'une manière totalement désintéresser:

« Voici notre chambre.  
>_N-n-notre chambre? »<p>

Tsuna était rouge comme une tomate, comment allait-il faire pour cache ça alors qu'ils seraient dans le même lit? L'autre le regarda morne, cette fille se faisait déjà des films, il ne la touchera jamais ça s'était sûr. Non, il ne la toucherait vraiment pas...Il préférait toucher un jeune homme chât...Non il ne pensait pas du tout à lui...Merde. Si, il y pensait.

« A-ano ? K-kyoya-sama ?  
>_Hum ?<br>_Heu...Je... »

Kyoya soupira.

« Parle, herbivore.  
>_Oui, je suis désolé mais j'aimerais aller voir mon grand frère si cela ne vous dérange.<br>_Fait ce que tu veux. »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que le jeune prince s'en alla, laissant la future princesse devant sa future chambre.

« Oui, mais c'est par où? »

Tsunayoshi errait dans le château depuis une bonne heure maintenant...Il s'était perdu et n'avait aucune idée pour revenir vers « sa » chambre.  
>Il s'assit au sol et soupira : que pouvait-il faire de mieux ?<p>

« Kufufufu ~ Que fait une jeune fille ici ?  
>_ H-heu...Je...Je me suis perdu...<br>_Je vais te raccompagner alors...heu...?  
>_T-Tsunayoshi.<br>_Bien. Où allons-nous Tsunayoshi-chan ? »

Le jeune homme que Tsuna venait de rencontrer était très étrange, il avait une coiffure en forme d'ananas et un rire bizarre... Il avait aussi deux yeux d'une couleur différente qui ne gâchait en rien son charme.

« A...A la chambre de Kyoya-sama.  
>_Tu espère rencontrer le prince, Kufufufu ?<br>_H-Heu...J-je suis so..sa future femme...  
>_ Kufufufu ?<br>_ On est fiancés mais...Heu...qui êtes-vous ?  
>_Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

_Euh... Enchanté. »

Il lui fit un sourire sincère, après tout cet homme n'avait pas l'air méchant et puis il était seul donc autant essayer de rester le plus possible avec une personne.

« Mais moi de même, kufufu, mais on dirait que tu ne sais pas?  
>_Savoir?<br>_Les penchants de notre très cher prince.  
>_De quoi vous parlez.<br>_Kufufu, mais de rien chère princesse, de rien. »

La tête d'ananas, connaissant parfaitement le jeune prince il savait qu'il ne toucherait pas à un cheveu de ce sublime petit être, il se dit qu'il pourra en profiter.  
>Ils firent le chemin en essayant de se connaître un peu même si Tsuna eu du mal avec les adjectifs : c'est assez difficile de passer du masculin au féminin. Ils se quittèrent devant la porte de la chambre avec une promesse de rendez-vous le lendemain.<br>La princesse entra dans la chambre et ne vit personne, il souffla ne voulant pas être encore une fois confronter à quelqu'un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoya entra dans la chambre, l'air énervé, et s'assit sur le lit avant de regarder méchamment Tsuna... Non seulement, il n'avait pas retrouvé la personne qu'il cherchait mais en plus il avait vu sa "fiancée" avec Mukuro.

« Je ne veux plus que tu le vois.  
>_ H-heu...Qui ?<br>_ Mukuro.  
>_ M-Mais...<br>_ Il n'y a pas de mais, herbivore.

_Mais... »

Il lui lança un regard furieux, il avait pensé demander au marchand qui était l'homme qui vendait avec lui : on lui répondit qu'il s'appelait Tsunayoshi… Bizarrement, il a le même nom que la faible herbivore….

Il avait donc demandé où il habitait et on lui avait répondu vers la sortie de la ville. Il était sortit beaucoup trop tard, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de partir et de revenir au château à temps. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide femme. Il lui lança un regard noir.

Le brun lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'avait-on interdit de voir Mukuro, c'était un type bien, mais surtout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi le prince lui lançait autant de regard noir. Au bout d'un moment il en eu tellement peur qu'il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Et il se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il du partir de chez lui et être avec ce..ce...il ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire le prince. Il sanglota de plus en plus fort...  
>Ses sanglots provoqués un écho jusque dans la chambre ce qui fit regretter quelques instants à Kyoya d'avoir agit ainsi.<p>

« Herbivore, sors de là. »

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Une fois dehors il garda la tête baisser et sous le regard scruteur de son compagnon finit par sortir de la chambre. Hibari leva les rapidement les sourcil avant de se dire que ce n'était pas ses problèmes.

Quant à lui, Tsuna finit par sortir du château pour entrer dans les grands jardins. Il était étonné de sa splendeur l'herbe était bien verte et les fleurs prenaient de telles couleurs qu'on avait l'impression d'un paradis. Cela apaisa tout de suite notre princesse qui se rendit au bord du lac. Il y mit les pieds et commença repensé à tous ce qu'il lui était arriver.

« Si seulement Natsu était là. »

Il soupira un bon coup avant de voir un petit buisson bouger. Ce fut avec un "HIIIII" qui correspondait au personnage qu'une boule de poil sortit du buisson.

« NATSU ! »

En effet, son chaton, Natsu, venait de sortir des buissons... Rapidement Tsuna le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner sous les miaulements de contentement de son dresseur.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

Le chat n'allait pas lui répondre, il soupira et essaya de retrouver sa chambre pour installer Natsu.

« Herbivore ? Qu'est-ce ? »

Kyoya avait suivis discrètement Tsuna et venait de sortir de sa cachette.

« Euh, c'est mon chaton.  
>_ Comptes-tu le garder?<br>_ o-oui, enfin si vous le voulez bien. »

Le prince regarda l'animal dans les yeux qui lui fit des gros yeux larmoyants avec la queue qui rentrait entre les pattes arrières. Hibari eu un tic nerveux en regardant la scène et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, mais Tsuna avait bien entendu un "Fait comme tu veux". Il sourit pour la première depuis la première fois où il était arrivé. Il regarda son animal avant de lui dire :

« écoute moi bien Natsu, tu vas te débrouiller pour me ramener des vêtements d'homme sans que personne ne te remarque compris. »

Le chaton miaula pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien compris. Le chaton se mit en route pour trouver des vêtements d'homme à son maître...Pendant ce temps, Tsunayoshi remonta dans sa chambre où il trouva Kyoya qui lui lança un regard noir.

« D-Désolé ! Je...Je ne veux p-pas vous d-déranger...  
>_ Tu peux entrer Herbivore, après tout, c'est ta chambre aussi. »<p>

Tsuna soupira de soulagement et entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança doucement et s'assit sur une chaise. Le fait que le carnivore soit là allait lui compliquait la tache. Il comptait prendre une douche et ressortir avec des vêtements normaux mais là c'était impossible, il réfléchit donc à un plan B. Il se concentra tellement que de la fumé sortit de ses oreilles jusqu'à qu'enfin germe une idée dans son cerveau. Il y avait plusieurs chambres dans ce château et donc plusieurs douches, donc il n'avait qu'à changer de pièce. Il se leva de sa chaise et prévint son mari :

« E-euh, j-je vais faire un tour. »

Il n'eu aucun retour puis il sortit. Il attendit Natsu devant la porte. Le chaton arriva avec un pantalon et un haut appartenant probablement à Giotto. Tsuna fit un sourire resplendissant et remercia le petit chaton avant d'aller dans la chambre d'à côté prendre sa douche et se revêtir de vêtements normaux mais lorsqu'il sortit...

« Herbivore retourne toi ! »

Kyoya le fixa et se rendit compte que c'était le jeune homme qui peuplait ses rêves.

« Oh, c'est toi. Que fais-tu ici ?  
>_ J-je viens rendre visite à...à Giotto-nii...<br>_ Giotto ? »

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Giotto, pourquoi lui, il sentit une sorte de colère au fond de lui mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il prit la main du brun afin de l'entraîner plus loin dans un pièce.  
>Tsuna ne comprenait pas bien la réaction de son fiancé, il avait tiré dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon avec canapé table basse et une cheminée. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et on se sentait très vite à l'aise c'est ce que pensa la princesse avant de remarquer le regard profond que lui lançait le jeune prince, celui-ci reprit la parole<p>

« Je te repose la question que fais-tu ici?  
>_C-c'est que... Giotto-nii...chercher...trouver... Il se mit à se justifier avec des mots et dont le carnivore ne comprenait rien.<p>

_Je ne comprends pas Herbivore. »

Quel était cette douleur dans la poitrine qu'il ressentait ? Surtout en pensant au pourquoi le jeune homme était là...Pour voir une personne autre que lui. A cette idée son cœur se resserra.

« Alors Herbivore ? »

Tsuna pencha pour la réponse honnête après tout maintenant qu'il l'avait vu il ne pourrait plus lui cacher qu'il était un homme, mais il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait le roi en l'apprenant.

« Je suis venu voir Giotto-ni parce qu'il m'a dit que si j'avais le moindre problème alors je devais aller le voir.  
>_Et comment as-tu fait pour entrer. »<p>

Là le brun ne comprit plus rien.

« Et bien...Je...Princesse... »

Kyoya ne comprenait vraiment pas...Que venait faire la princesse dans tout cela ? Etait-elle une de ses amies ? Cela serait merveilleux...Enfin si le jeune homme est gay.

« Je ne comprends pas Herbivore ! Articule !  
>_Hiiiiii ! »<p>

Là il se mit à réfléchir à un mensonge puisque apparemment son compagnon ne l'avait pas découvert mais un gros problème vint se rajouter :

« E-euh...o-oui je suis le frère jumeau de la princesse. »

Il ne savait pas mentir. Hibari ouvrit grand les yeux qui auraient cru qu'une opportunité comme celle-ci allait s'offrir à lui.

« Je vois tu es donc venu habiter ici.  
>_QQQUUUOOOOIIIII! Hum... je voulais dire comment?<br>_Toute la famille de ma future femme... cela lui écorcha la bouche de le dire, est convié à vivre ici même au château. »

Tsuna paniquait, il ne pouvait pas vivre en double ici...

« Heu...En fait je...Je venais juste la voir...  
>_Hum. Je vois. »<p>

Tsuna fixa Kyoya...Le prince était étrange en ce moment...A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

« Mais c'est un ordre du prince et donc tu ne peux t'y souscrire. »

Le prince n'aimait pas utiliser son rang pour les conquêtes, généralement il avait qui il voulait sans problème mais c'était un cas de figure qui l'obliger.

« M-maismaismaismais... Je ne peux pas!  
>_Et pourquoi donc?<p>

_P-parce que... »

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi dire...Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs ?

« Herbivore ? »

Il s'était enfoncé lui même, comment allait-il faire maintenant? Et puis zut de toute façon il aura qu'à demander une chambre éloigné et lorsqu'il voudra le voir version homme il irait se changer, en plus il n'a pas l'air d'aimer la version fille donc il pourra s'en sortir le temps qu'il trouve un autre mensonge pour partir.

« D-d'accord. »

Kyoya arbora un sourire satisfait avant d'entrer dans sa chambre suivit de Tsunayoshi... Il fit un sourire charmeur et lui montra une place à côté de lui.

« H-eh... »

Le prince fit passer sa main sur la cuisse du jeune garçon et ce dernier rougit comme jamais, il rêvait ou le prince dont le surnom était le prince des glaces était entrain de lui faire des avances. Ne savant pas comment réagir il laissa la main où elle était.  
>un silence pesant pour le petit brun s'installa et pour essayer de dissiper le malaise Tsuna se mit à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi mais surtout de n'importe quoi. Ce qu'il remarqua après une heure de monologue.<p>

« D-désolé j'ai du t'ennuyer…  
>_ Mmm. »<p>

Tsunayoshi ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il raconte autant de conneries au prince...? Encore cela aurait été à son frère...

« H-heu...Kyoya-sama ? »

Hibari le fixa... "Kyoya-sama" était dit parfaitement comme la princesse... Ces deux la n'était pas jumeau pour rien, d'ailleurs en pensant à la princesse où était-elle passé, pas qu'il avait envi de la revoir mais justement la voir débarquer au mauvais moment risquait de lui faire perdre les pédale.

« Mmm.  
>_Si vous voulez je peux partir.<br>_Non. »

Zut il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de sortie, ah oui c'est vrai:

« Mais il faut que j'aille voir Giotto-ni.

_ Reste Herbivore. »

Tsuna ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire...Devait-il continuer au risque que le prince découvre la vérité ? Ou devait-il partir en courant ?

« Mais Giotto-nii...  
>_ Laisse le où il est. »<p>

Il laissa échapper un "HIIII" avant de baisser la tête, il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement. Natsu qui assista à le scène décida enfin t'intervenir pour aider son maître, il se frotta à la jambe du brun avant d'aller frotter la porte.

« Il faut que j'aille promener Natsu.  
>_Ce n'est pas un chien. »<p>

Natsu baissa les oreilles, sa tentative d'aide venait d'échouer. Mais Tsuna ne comptait pas laisser partir une chance comme celle-ci.

« Oui mais il est vraiment très peureux (ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge) »

Le prince souffla enfin résigné à laisser partir sa proie mais avant ça il pris le menton de l'herbivore et y déposa ses lèvres.

« Demain dans ma chambre.

_ D-Dans votre chambre ? »

Tsuna fixa Kyoya en aillant peur de comprendre ce que voulait dire le prince...Quant à Kyoya il se léchait le coin des lèvres en imaginant le lendemain. Si aujourd'hui il s'était tenu tranquille demain rien n'était sûr et maintenant qu'il l'a prévenu en avance il ne pourra pas trouver d'excuse pour s'enfuir. En parlant d'excuse il parlerait à Giotto de son frère, il trouvera un moyen de parler de lui sans paraître intéresser.

Sawada, lui ne demanda pas son reste prit Natsu dans ses bras avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre pour retrouver son grand frère qu'il puisse l'aider à sortir de cette galère.

* * *

><p><em>A Suivre...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayumi :<strong> Bon ben voilà le second chapitre ^^ Comment avez-vous trouvez ? J'espère que cela vous a plu et quue vous nous laisserez une ch'tite review ~_


End file.
